


Welcome to Our (Fic)School

by ry_996



Category: Johnny's Jr., SixTONES (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, F/M, M/M
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-10-22
Updated: 2015-10-22
Packaged: 2018-04-27 14:06:17
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,967
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5051341
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ry_996/pseuds/ry_996
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>kehidupan sehari hari murid di J's</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> a/n :  
> No Flame Please <3~ i know its not perfect but please be nice :’)
> 
> DLDR, please dont bother yourself to read something you gonna hate.
> 
> Lets spread peace all around the world~~~
> 
> p.s. dont be rude.

**Abe Aran/?? ( &Matsuda Genta) **

_High School debut_ -kah? Aran menghempaskan tubuhnya ke kasur, menghela napas dan melempar sembarang skrip drama yang baru dibacanya. Tersenyum meremehkan, ia menatap langit langit “lo pasti ngetawain gue sekarang” sinisnya entah pada siapa.

“hh brengsek!”

Mengabaikan sosok yang memandangnya remeh di seberang kamar yang hanya dibatasi oleh tirai jaring jaring putih dengan ornamen Spiderman di sudut atasnya. Aran terus memukul mukul bantal tak berdosa yang sekarang sudah semakin tidak berbentuk. “kak, gue rasa lo udah bisa stop bertingkah kayak cewek abis diputusin pacarnya. Seinget gue tadi lo pulang sama kak Miya baik baik aja kenapa mendadak sekarang lo marah marah sendiri mukulin bantal”sindir Genta—adik-aran yang memandanginya remeh sedari tadi.

Aran menghentikan aktivitas memalukannya. Meletakkan kembai bantal dan mengambil skrip yang sudah tidak berbentuk karena tersangkut di terali jendela “ _betsuni—_ “ responnya singkat. Ia beranjak dari kasurnya. Mengambil jaket yang tersangkut di pintu lemarinya lalu menyemprotkan parfum sebanyak banyaknya.

“jangan terlalu malam, besok kakak nganter aku sekolah kan? Hari pertama semester dua kalo sampe telat kakak yang salah” teriak Genta saat aran berlalu tanpa pamit. Tidak dapat respon, Genta langsung membuka jendela kamarnya menyelipkan kepalanya di sela sela terali jendela yang cukup besar dan berteriak “JANGAN LUPA KAK, KALO LUPA NANTI TONKATSU BAGIAN KAKAK AKU ABISIN”

“IYA BAWEL”

Genta menutup jendelanya sambil tertawa puas, ia beranjak ke sisi lain kamar itu dan membereskan kamar super berantakan aran tanpa mengeluh. Well, yah mereka memang tinggal berdua. Ayah mereka kerja di luar negeri sementara ibu mereka sudah lama pergi jadi mereka secara otomatis mengambil role orang tua untuk masing masing. Meski aran di sekolah adalah cowok populer yang dipuja banyak orang karena udah anak osis, anak basket, anak teater pula dan koneksinya kemana mana, aslinya yah.. Cuma Genta sama temen deket SMP nya aran yang tau. Miyachika yang statusnya menjalin hubungan khusus dengan aran aja belum tentu tau. Puas cekikikan memikirkan kakaknya yang sok-cool itu. Genta mengambil baju kotor yang berserakan sampai ia menemukan kertas foto terlipat yang tampaknya jatuh dari selipan skrip drama yang dipegang aran tadi. Penasaran, Genta membuka lipatan kertas foto itu.

“eh? Kak kishi?”

...

**Jesse/Matsumura Hokuto**

“lo goblok ya?”

“e-eh?”

Jesse memandang Hokuto yang menatapnya sebal? Eh? Mungkin? Entahlah Jesse tidak bisa membaca raut wajahnya “kenapa.... tiba tiba”

“gue gatau ada orang yang cukup goblok nenteng motornya sambil ngejer orang yang enggak dia kenal Cuma buat ngajak ngopi di _combini_ ” sindir Hokuto jelas. Ia meniup _hot-chocolate—_ traktiran Jesse— sebelum menyeruputnya pelan.

Jesse mengalihkan pandangannya ke arah lain “eh..” Jesse memutar mutar ponselnya bingung. sebenarnya dia juga tidak tau kenapa tubuhnya bergerak sendiri menyapa Hokuto, ketua klub seni, seangkatan dengannya tapi tidak pernah sekelas. Apalagi sampai menghentikan perjalanan pulang Hokuto, membawa Hokuto ke _combini_ sambil menuntun motornya dan meneraktir Hokuto coklat hangat gocengan ala _combini ._

keren sekali kau Jesse.

“ah! Juri nyuruh klub dance sama padus buat kerjasama pas pembukaan pekan olimpiade SMA awal bulan depan. Ya lo inget kan acara tu acara diundur sampe bulan depan depan gegara pada sibuk mikirin pergantian generasi.. jadi.. buat mempersempit waktu tampil dia bilang dua klub dijadiin satu aja performnya” jelas Jesse panjang lebar. _‘Jenius, smooth, gue emang berbakat jadi aktor,’_ ucapnya dalam hati

Hokuto lagi lagi menatap tidak-senang. “cih, dia pasti nyontek ide gue lagi” desis Hokuto pelan, mengabaikan Jesse yang menantikan respon positif darinya. Lantas saja hati Jesse mencelos mendengar desisan itu. “enggak gue ga ngomongin lo. Ketua _air head_ itu memang suka nyolong ide gue. Biar gue kasih pelajaran dia ntar, lo kalo urusan klub itu tar gue kasih kontak Miyachika aja. Hiroki lagi ngambil _cram school_ jadi belakangan ga terlalu aktif, seinget gue sih Miya yang pegang soalnya Noel juga belum pulang liburan” jelas Hokuto, ia menghabiskan minuman coklat yang jelas dengan cepat mendingin karena mereka duduk di teras _combini_ lalu berdiri.

“eh?” Jesse mengikuti mata Hokuto, ia sedikit sulit memproses ocehan panjang Hokuto, entah mungkin karena dia lemot atau udara sedang terlalu dingin.

Hokuto menyodorkan ponselnya. Jesse menerimanya bingung “input email lo,  ntar gue kirim kontak Miya” mendengarnya Jesse langsung semangat mengetikkan alamat emailnya. Semangat? Eh... kenapa?

“gue pulang dulu”

“gue anter deh udah mau gelep kan”

“gue bisa sendiri”

“tapi udah malem kan—“

“menurut lo siapa yang nahan gue di _combini_ sampe jam segini”

“..”

“baka, pft” enggak, jesse engga budeg, barusah Hokuto emang ketawa walaupun pelan.

Hokuto menatapnya, tatapan tulus sambil berkata “gue udah bilang kan jaga nama baik lo. Jangan _flirting_ sama orang yang salah” Jesse diam menatap sorot mata itu, sorot yang berbeda. Mata itu tidak menatapnya tajam. Sudut bibir itu tidak tertarik meremehkan. Meski ia tidak begitu jelas menangkap raut wajah Hokuto karena tubuhnya membelakangi sinar matahari yang sedang mengucapkan selamat tinggal, Jesse bisa merasakan Hokuto memandangnya sedih.

“ _thanks_ coklat dinginnya”

Dan belum sempat Jesse merespon ucapannya. Sosok itu sudah berbalik dan menghilang di ujung blok.

Jesse menghela napas, tatapan Hokuto tadi mematahkan semua rumor rumor yang selalu mengiringi langkah kakinya di sekolah. Jesse percaya dengan kesimpulannya sendiri. Entah apa yang akan terjadi besok, ia percaya Hokuto bukan seperti yang digambarkan orang orang lewat rumor yang mengitarinya.

—kecuali sindiran _blunt_ nya—.

....

**Jinguji Yuta/Iwahashi Genki**

“um, aku mungkin enggak masuk besok. Gomen, jangan lupa bawa bento sendiri atau makan di kantin ya..” suara serak itu membuat Jinguji gelisah dan berputar putar di sofa kamar Jesse. “gausah terlalu khawatir, Cuma demam kok mungkin juga kalo besok pagi aku baikan aku bakalan masuk” lanjut suara diseberang.

Jinguji tersentak lagi lagi mengubah posisi duduknya “enggak enggak kamu istirahat aja besok pulang sekolah aku kesana, apa.. aku kesana aja malem ini?” tanyanya khawatir. Memang sih cuaca masuk musim gugur tuh enggak terlalu baik dan Genki memang enggak selalu _genki_ apalagi di udara yang kayak gini. Tapi kalau sampai _pitcher_ utama sekolah sakit itu, berarti sakitnya lumayan arah dong?

Genki menggeleng “jangan dong, nanti kamu tertular, besok kan mulai sibuk banget” tolak Genki cepat, sadar betul ia sedang bicara dengan orang yang super overprotektif. Yang pernah ngetok jendela kamarnya di malem menjelang musim semi. Cuma karena dia enggak kasih kabar seharian, makasih buat orang tuanya yang ngajak dia pergi mendadak sampai ia lupa bawa ponselnya.

“pfft, tenang aja aku kan Cuma jengukin kamu, aku sedih kalau kamu sakit, atau kamu mau aku cium biar kamu cepat sembuh?” goda Jinguji,  
“e-eh? _Ya-yamette kudasai_ jin-kun... u-uh” walaupun Jinguji tidak bisa melihatnya tapi mendengar suara itu ia bisa membayangkan wajah Genki yang memerah karena panas dan malu.

“hai hai, gomen. Istirahat yang banyak ya sayang”  
“um”  
“oyasumi”  
“oyasumi...”  
“....”  
“...”  
“jin-kun enggak tutup telponnya?”  
“kamu dong yang tutup”  
“enggak ah kamu aja”  
“ka—“

“WOY PANTES AJA TAGIHAN TELPON GUE MAHAL BANGET YUTA” teriak Jesse merebut telponnya dari tangan Jinguji, demi ke _perfecta_ n Hokuto, kenapa dia harus punya adik tiri sebrengsek Jinguji Yuta? Ia sudah lelah latihan padus dan basket di hari libur terakhir musim panasnya dan kini ia menangkap pelaku yang sudah menipisi uang bensinnya tiap bulan. Ia tidak tau mau marah atau lega.

“AMP—Tut...tut...”

Percayalah, mungkin orang orang di sekolah akan kaget dengan tingkah dua bersaudara ini tapi Genki sudah biasa dengan mereka.

....

**Haniuda Amu/Nakamura Reia**

“stop disini aja sakurai-san”

“tapi _bocchan--_ ”

Amu tidak mengindahkan kata kata butlernya dan keluar dari mobil saat mobil itu berhenti 100 meter dari sekolah. Dengan semangat ia berlari nyaris terjungkal oleh kakinya sendiri. Beruntung, yup beruntung Amu memang selalu beruntung. Seseorang menangkap tangannya dan menahannya dari kejadian memalukan didepan gerbang sekolah

“a-aarigatou..  eh-Reia!” ucap Amu kaget.

Reia tersenyum manis, sekejap burung burung dan bunga membuncah dibelakang Reia, begitupun pelangi yang mendadak muncul menambah parah bengongnya Amu “yup! Reia _desu_ , tumben jalan ke sekolah?” tanya Reia. Amu masih tenggelam dalam bayangannya sampai jam besar sekolah mereka berbunyi, Reia mengguncang pundaknya pelan “Amu-kun! Jangan bengong aja kita udh telat” protes Reia menggembungkan pipinya.

“u-uh ya” respon Amu bengong, membiarkan kakinya berjalan terseret seret mengikuti tarikan tangan Reia, persetan dengan perasaan tak berbalas. Dimarahi Reia sekalipun Amu rela kalau Reia bisa menggenggam tangannya dan membawanya masuk ke sekolah.

...

**Tanaka Juri/ Kyomoto Taiga ( &Matsumura Hokuto) **

Kalo ditanya rasanya sekolah, siapa sih yang enggak males? Dengan rentetan ujian, penjurusan, persiapan universitas, tes akademik, dan tes tes lain yang seabrek. _super rare_ banget keberadaan siswa yang dengan senang hati bangun tanpa _waker_ ato _morning call_ , buka jendela kamar sambil menghirup udara pagi. Pergi ke sekolah dengan senyum namplok dimukanya Cuma buat menikmati kuis di _first day_ semester genap setelah _opening ceremony_ super gapenting yang Cuma bertujuan untuk membuat para siswa kram kaki pagi pagi.

Gitu sih, yang tertanam di otak Tanaka Juri (18) ketua osis di JJR FicMemorial High School, sekolah menengah atas yang isinya kebanyakan cowok dengan orientasi seksual dipertanyakan. Tapi, untuk itulah ketos yang sering disapa Juri ini berdiri dihadapan semua siswa. Untuk memastikan, dalam genggamannya sekolah ini tidak akan menindas dan merusak masa remaja para siswa hanya dengan belajar belajar dan belajar. Juri akan membuat sekolah ini menjadi sekolah impian yang membuat para siswa dengan giat bangun pagi dan rela pulang malam untuk kegiatan sekolah. Meskipun harus mengorbankan beberapa makhluk tak beruntung yang dijadikan tumbal mengantar proposal kemana mana.

ucapkan selamat tinggal pada _grade_ buat kalian anggota osis yang gabisa _keep up_ sama _pace event_ nya Tanaka Juri.

— _or so he think_ ,

Taiga melirik Juri yang kini tidur sambil bersender di backstage, percayalah Taiga juga tidak tau bagaimana Juri bisa tidur dalam keadaan seperti ini, _opening ceremony_ sudah mulai dari tadi dan sambutan ketua osis harusnya mulai lima menit lagi. Taiga bisa merasakan aura tidak menyenangkan keluar dari Hokuto yang sedari tadi menatap mereka berdua tajam. Dengan enggan dan malu Taiga mendorong Juri sampai ia jatuh terduduk.

“aakh.. hoaaahmm nani? Sudah _lunch break_?”

“ _lunch break_ pala lu, naik sekarang. Sumpah iler duh ck ini kertas pidatonya” ucap Taiga sebal, ia membantu Juri berdiri dan mengusap bibir Juri dengan saputangannya lalu melempar sapu tangan itu ke tong sampah.

Juri mengangguk, ia mengambil kertas yang diberikan oleh Taiga. Membiarkan Taiga membetulkan pakaiannya yang sangat amat berantakan. Lupakan ambekan Taiga semalam, Juri benar benar bahagia bertemu dengan sosok di depannya ini. Meskipun banyak orang takut sekaligus kesal karena Taiga suka mendadak marah marah dan menaikan suaranya tapi Juri tau betul Taiga, itu memang Taiga. “berhenti nyengir kuda. Kurasa cukup satu korban pingsan pidato kepsek, buruan sana”

“hai hai,”

Keluar dari salah satu tirai samping panggung. Juri yang selalu sukses membuat dua ratu sekolah itu kesal berubah menjadi ketua yang tampak bisa diandalkan, berjalan santai ke podium ia membuka kertas yang diberikan Taiga tadi, tersenyum kecil menatap untaian kata yang tertulis. Ia ingat semalam ia membuat Hokuto marah karena perubahan planning dan malah meminta Hokuto membuatkannya pidato untuk pagi ini, meski ia harus menerima teriakan Hokuto malam itu ia tau wakilnya itu pasti masih akan membuatkan teks pidato untuknya maka dari itu, untuk berterima-kasih sudah seharusnya ia menggunakan teks pidato buatan Hokuto dengan baik, tapi...

...

..

Pluk

.

“minna! Selamat datang kembali di semester genap!

.  
.  
.  
.  
Hai! Ijou-desu! Kalian boleh bubar!”

..

...

 

Krek

Yeah, tenggorokan Juri tercekat, ia bisa mendengar kacamata yang retak dan suara botol minum plastik yang di remas remas sekuat tenaga seolah botol itu adalah lehernya.

JJR FicMemorial High School e, Yokoso. :’)

...

**Tbc?**

...

 

 

  
**A/N :** ANJA PERTAMA KALI GUE BERHASIL NGETIK FF LAGI SETELAH SETAHUN, kemaren sempe nyoba bikin hokuje tp ga selesai udh panjang banget padahal soalnya bingung sendiri entah kapan bakal mungkin dituntasin. Ini ff sebenernya kumpulan drabble dari pair pair (yang katanya canon) di jjr, sama pair pair yang saya dan yeo **l** jo suka jd pair pair janis bisa muncul kapan aja. semua anak jjr murid di sekolah fiksi ini.. semua anak janis yang sudah debut bisa muncul kapan aja bisa jd guru ato malah jd orang tuanya (?).  
yaoi? Enggak tau juga.. tapi kayaknya iya #slap.  
Rate storynya T? Iyaps rate story nya ya tp overall M karna sho-ai se soft apapun menurut saya harusnya dikategorikan M #slap  
Universenya sama dengan universe di drabble nya Yeoljo yang The Pencil Case, malah bisa dibilang saling berkelanjutan (?)  
Status ceritanya drabble? Bingung juga mau mengkategorikan apa.. dibilang drabble bisa dibilang oneshoot bisa dibilang chaptered bisa :’) anggap saja drabble berlanjut

Kezip itu aja a/n nya.. makasih udah lewat :’) mana tau ada yg komen kalo ada amin makasih banyak

 


	2. chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hiroki memang Leader yang terlalu sabar...   
> keretakan hubungan taiga dan juri

  


Nakada Hiroki & Morita Myuto & Abe Aran (&Kawashima Noel?)

 

Klub dance JJRFMHS termasuk klub dance paling terkenal di daerah kanto. ketua angkatan ini aja udah berhasil bawa grup inti jadi backing idol group ternama di J’s, mereka sering banget dipanggil buat ngisi event event di J’s dari yang Team inti doang, sampe Team10 alias team kelas sepuluh doang. Pelatih mereka aja Tomoyuki Yara yang udah terkenal namanya di luar J’s. Team intinya yang 9 orang itu juga pernah kerja sama dengan Travis Payne, jadi enggak heran kalo masuk ke klub dance harus audisi, terus latihan mereka lebih lebih trainee idol. Kalo lagi enggak ada event 3 kali seminggu terus evaluasi tiap akhir minggu, kalo lagi ada event latihannya bisa ampe tiap hari. Nah ini nih, yang sukses bikin Hiroki [18] pengen jambak jambakin rambut Aran sama Myuto hari ini.

 

Mengingat statusnya yang kelas 3 dan sudah sewajarnya dia sibuk sama bimbel bimbel yang bikin kram otak. Seharusnya dia sekarang lagi setengah ketiduran di bus dalam perjalanan ke  CramSchool Tapi bukannya kram otak yang didapet, kram kaki malah lebih mungkin. Dari jam 12 tadi dia udah berdiri di depan ruang dance yang kuncinya dibawa Noel entah kemana. Janjinya sih Myuto atau Aran yang bakal bawain kuncinya sekalian Noel nyuruh dia buat ngomong serius sama tu anak dua. Yah, sudah waktunya memikirkan serah terima jabatan. Tapi sebelum itu, Hiroki harus menuntaskan pembahasan schedule untuk event dadakan yang di lemparin waketos berwajah stoic padanya di kelas tadi, itulah alasan klub dance beum latihan hari ini.

 

Tapi, ini sudah jam....

 

“senpai!!!”

 

Oke, baru aja Hiroki berniat ambil ponselnya untuk menghubungi Noel, dua kouhai kurang ajar itu muncul dibalik tangga, Myuto berlarian memberikan kunci ruangan padanya sementara Aran berjalan santai sambil membaca buku eh? Apa skrip? Yang sudah tidak berbentuk.

 

“gue rasa janjinya jam DUABELAS bukan jam DUAlewatlimaBELAS” ucap Hiroki penuh penekanan.

 

“gomen, Yas ribut sama Shigeoka-sensei masalah lagu buat event minggu depan. Hagi kabur ninggalin gue sendirian sama dua orang itu, gamungkin kan gue tinggal berdua. Bisa bisa besok sekolah heboh gegara ada siswa berantem sama guru. Bisa berabe” jelas Myuto panjang lebar memohon belas kasihan Hiroki.  talk about Him,  Hiroki sebenernya ketua sekaligus senpai super pengertian suka ngelucu lagi walopun kadang garing. Tapi, 

 

masalah disiplin. 

 

Agak bahaya.

 

Mengabaikan Myuto yang sibuk mengatur napasnya, Hiroki mengalihkan pandangan ke Aran yang masih setia dengan kertasnya menanti  excuse  dari Aran namun tampaknya dia bahkan tidak meninggalkan jiwanya ditempat. “Woy” tegurnya setengah hati.

 

Aran menangkap kembali jiwanya dan menoleh ke Hiroki dengan wajah polosnya “kenapa senpai?”

 

.

 

Yang satu sibuk ngeband, yang satu sibuk tebar pesona, yang satu sibuk sama klub anehnya. Sumpah ingatkan Hiroki untuk ikut kursus kesabaran juga.

 

....

Morimoto Shintaro + Ryutaro,& Tanaka Juri/Kyomoto Taiga (&Morohoshi Shoki/Teranishi Tokuto)

 

JJRFMHS itu sekolah macam apa sih? Soal ini biar Morimoto Shintaro yang jelasin,

 

*balik ke enam bulan yang lalu*

 

Morimoto Shintaro [16], singkatnya Shin. Anak polos yang badannya enggak sesuai umur itu dibikin pusing sama kakak dan kakak tirinya(oke bukan kakak tiri, Tanaka Juri memang sudah terlalu dekat dengan Shin sejak kecil, tapi mereka menolak dibilang kakak adek angkat angkatan(?)) yang terus meributkan Shin akan melanjutkan sekolah kemana. Mengingat Ryu sendiri sudah melanjutkan sekolahnya ke amerika, tapi orang tua mereka enggak rela dua anak cowonya itu ninggalin mereka semua jadi ya mereka lebih setuju kalo Shin ikut Juri, tapi ya semuanya kan balik jadi keputusan Shin, dan keputusannya itu akan menentukan kebahagiaan memihak ke Ryu atau ke Juri di akhir cerita. Oke lupakan kedua kakaknya yang kelewat AirHead itu, Shin akhirnya berjalan sendiri mengelilingi sekolah Juri tapi..

 

Bentar..

 

“gue dimana?” tanya Shin pada dirinya sendiri.

 

Matanya memutar menatap sekeliling, Shin berani sumpah dia baru berjalan jalan lima menit dari Gerbang depan sekolan dan, HELL, DIA ADA DIMANA? Pohon pohon sakura yang menyambutnya di gerbang sekolah sudah berganti menjadi perumahan kosong, dan dihadapannya sekarang tidak ada apa apa selain pertokoan super kosong yang bahkan kucing pun sepertinya tidak ada yang le—

 

“Tera! Baka! Tangkep nekkonya”

“lunya yang jangan kemana mana, hadang dong ck lari cepetan dikit napa”

“gimana gue mau lari cepet kalo gue belum ganti sepatu, nyet lecet nih.. lu sih nyolong kaos kaki gue”

“itu sih salah lu yang jemur kaos kaki di jemuran gue”

“kan udh gue tulis namanya”

 

\--wat, oke itu kucing dan sekarang dua orang aneh muncul bersama kucing itu.

 

“peduli amat, ah.. oy yang disana tolong tangkep kucingnya!”

 

Shin menatap mereka bengong, belum sempat ia merespon refleks tangannya menangkap kucing yang nyaris melewatinya, berguling sedikit dan mendarat dengan sempurna.

 

“wow”

“tipe Johnny’s yang bisa backflip kayaknya”

“ desho ne ....”

 

Lagi, Shin menatap dua orang itu bingung. Johnny’s? Backflip? Shin masih di jepang kan? Masih di sekolahnya Juri kan?

 

.

 

Terimakasih kepada kakak kakak baik hati yang mengaku bernama Moro dan Tera, Shin tidak perlu takut tersesat meninggalkan kakak dan kakak tirinya di JJRFMHS atau sering disingkat J's yang menurut Kak Tera luasnya tidak kalah dari sekolah di manga Gin no Saji ini. Tempat mereka bertemu tadi adalah set shooting drama yang memang disediakan sekolah untuk menunjang talent murid muridnya. Mengingat tahun pendidikan disini bisa ditempuh sampai limatahun yang lulusannya sudah setara dengan pendidikan tinggi diluar jadi set penunjang talentnya jelas lebih lengkap. Siswa siswinya juga dimenej buat bisa kerja di luar sekolah, tentunya sesuai peraturan pekerja di bawah umur yang berlaku. Tapi khusus untuk kegiatan di dalam sekolah semuanya bebas dari peraturan dunia luar( masih ada peraturan sekolah yang lebih ribet lagi).

 

“jadi, kamu baru mau masuk? Aku kira anak kelas dua” cetus Tera sambil menggigit eskrimnya santai.

Shin mendelik “gue udah sering denger itu, gatau sih gue baru liat liat sekolahnya, si juri bawa gue tadi malah ngilang sama Ryu emang rada rada sih mereka enggak heran” desahnya mendudukkan dirinya ke sofa. Morohoshi bilang ini ruang rapat Klub Pramuka walaupun lebih keliatan kayak ruang tamu dengan kurang lebih lima sofa panjang mengitari meja bundar.

 

“eh lu temennya Juri? Juri yang Ketos itu?”

“ketos? Paan tuh  snack ?”

“Tanaka Juri, anak Sosial yang pacaran sama Ratu sekolah itu kan?”

“maksud lo ce-Taiga?”

 

Pluk

 

Eskrim Moro jatuh mendadak, ce-Taiga dia bilang, ce itu.. cece kan ya? Panggilan buat kakak cewek kan ya? Sumpah moro masih inget banget gimana Taiga melintir tangan dia di opening ceremony kelas satu beberapa tahun yang lalu gegara dia nyuruh Taiga ganti baju karena dia pake celana panjang bukannya rok sebagaimana kodratnya cewek di sekolah itu. Terima kasih pada rambut hitam panjang nan halus nya bukan Cuma moro yang tangannya harus di plintir hari itu.

 

“ce? Cece?”

 

Brakk 

 

“WOY GORILLA, ASTAGA. LO SIALAN YA MELENG DIKIT LANGSUNG ILANG AJA KAYAK ANAK SETAN” jerit Juri dari depan pintu lalu dibelakangnya menyusul Ryutaro dan Taiga. 

Mengabaikan Juri yang menghadang pintu Ryutaro menerobos masuk dan memeluk Shin erat. “bodoh jangan bikin kakak khawatir, ayo ikut kakak ke amerika” pinta Ryutaro menatap Shin penuh harap.

 

Bleh.

 

“serius deh kak, gue agak enek”

“....”

“geli geli gitu lepasin..”

“....” Ryutaro berdiri dari sofa, melipat tangannya di dada dan melihat ke arah lain “yang penting lo ikut gue kan?”

Shin, masih mencoba menahan tawanya ikutan berdiri, menatap Juri penuh harap seolah mengatakan—  ‘sumpah sampe kapan dia bakal dramatis berubah ubah kayak gini tolongin gueeee’— “enggak kak gue disini aja, kayaknya disini seru”

 

!

 

“BAHAHHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA, KALAH KAN LO! ASEEEEK PHOTOBOOK BERTANDA TANGAN ANAK STAGE48 SAMA NOGIZAKA46 YA!!” jerit Juri senang diiringi Sujud penuh syukur, ternyata masih ada jiwa IrMas dalam dirinya walaupun dia Cuma numpang nama dan dateng sekali di kelas 2.

 

Ryutaro yang melihatnya hanya mendecih sebal lalu menghujamkan pandangan kesal ke Shintaro yang Cuma bengong aja ngeliat kakak kandung dan kakak tirinya itu. Sementara Moro dan Tera? Jangan tanya mereka sudah sedari tadi siap dibelakang kamera dan mic melaporkan kejadian menegangkan ini ke seluruh area sekolah. Maaf lupa bilang dua orang ini memang tetuanya Pramuka tapi mereka juga merangkap bagian Broadcasting dadakan sekolah.

 

“o-ho, photobook bertanda tangan stage48, sama Nogizaka46? Kayaknya kalo dijual mahal ya? Ryu, paketnya dikirim ke rumah Kyomoto aja ya, semua paket buat Tanaka Juri harus melalui gue dulu soalnya” ucap suara dibelakang juri.

 

Sebentar..

 

Juri, dalam posisi duduknya, dengan perlahan menolehkan kepalanya ke arah belakang. Dan benar saja, senyum manis yang dinginnya sedingin es itu menyapanya dan menjalar dengan cepat ke tubuhnya membuat semua bulu kuduknya merinding seketika

 

"T-Taiga....."

"Nani?"

“go...gomen”

  
  


Mungkin lain kali Juri harus memastikan transaksinya dengan Ryutaro dilakukan di luar sekolah. 

 

Atau setidaknya tidak di dekat Taiga.

 

...

 

Jadi? Deskripsi tentang sekolah J’s ini kayaknya harus di pending dulu deh, salahin shin yang mendadak flashback dan mengubah plot seenak hati.


	3. chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> jomblo itu...  
> pdkt itu...  
> mantan itu....  
> pacaran itu....

  
** Tanaka Juri/Kyomoto Taiga – (&Jesse Lewis &Matsumura Hokuto) **   
  
Bayangan kalian sama Ketua OSIS itu gimana sih? Pastinya kalo gak yang dominan, super keliatan pinter, dependable, ya paling keliatan ramah, baik hati dan berwibawa kan ya. Itu gambaran ketua OSIS kebanyakan. Tapi kalo ketua osisnya J’s..   
  
Di mata anak anak satu sekolah minus anak anak OSIS, Tanaka Juri itu adalah Ketua OSIS idaman yang banyak memperjuangan pendapat mereka, ngadain event event super seru yang berhasil ngeboyong artis artis pujaan mereka, enggak heran dong Juri sampe jabar Ketua OSIS dua periode. Ditemenin wakil yang walopun kesannya super jutek sama semua orang,yang rumornya tiap kali kirim proposal sponsor pasti lolos dengan berbagai “cara”. Terus sekertaris yang pinter, dipuji semua kaum dengan ke-anggun-an-nya top three osis J’s itu jelas dianggep komposisi Idaman.   
  
Tapi yah, semua kebenaran hanya diketahui oleh anak anak osis dan teman sekelas mereka.   
  
di mata anak anak osis, Juri emang dependable kok, kalo debat sama guru pasti menang. Dia itu ketua yang cool banget, buktinya dia bisa menjinakkan Hokuto dan Taiga yang terkenal unapproachable padahal diinginkan semua klub. Tapi ya, Dia suka keteteran banget ngatur jadwal event bikin anak anak osis begadang di h-1 sampe kadang ujung ujungnya yang paling repot ya Taiga sama Hokuto yang ikutan ambil alih kerjaan dia. Juri juga suka banget ngetease duo itu walaupun akhirnya ya..   
  
dia juga yang kena..   
  
kayak abis opening ceremony tadi misalnya...   
.   
.   
  
“am-ampun... sumpah itu unexpected banget, lagian lo gak kesian itu anak anak udh pada mo pingsan?” tanya Juri membela diri, menghindari tatapan tajam Hokuto yang tidak mau lepas darinya.   
Hokuto masih diam saja, ya menurut lo. Orang mana yang tidak kesal dibangunkan tengah malam untuk buat teks pidato tanpa kejelasan materi dan besoknya teks itu diremas dan dibuang begitu saja? “lo yang salah disini juri...” respon Taiga mewakili Hokuto, ia bersadar di pintu belakang panggung dengan tangan terlipat di dada memperhatikan mereka.   
“refleks, kan.. biar kesannya dapet gitu he.. he..” kata juri melontarkan alasannya garing.   
  
Hokuto menghela napas, mencoba mengontrol emosinya. “lo jangan ngomong sama gue lagi” respon Hokuto akhirnya. Refleks Juri jatuh dengan tidak elitnya.   
  
Taiga menahan senyumnya, mendekati Hokuto dan merangkul lehernya santai “ma, mungkin baiknya gue bener bener cari pacar baru.. ne, Hokutee, gue denger lo deket sama anak anak SHARK? Kenalin gue bisa kali” candanya.   
  
“bisa di atur” respon hokuto singkat. Ia lalu menatap Taiga jahil “bayarannya pembalasan, gue limpahin ke lo aja ya” ucap Hokuto sambil melemparkan smirknya ke Juri    
  
“bisa di atur” jawab taiga santai dan berlalu bersama Hokuto.   
  
  
“mereka memang, mengerikan ya....” kata Jesse yang entah sejak kapan berdiri dibelakang Juri, membantunya berdiri dan menepuk-nepuk pundaknya kasihan.   
  
“apalagi kalo bersatu...   
.   
.    
banget..”   
  
**.... **   
  
** Kajiyama Asahi & Morimoto Shintaro (&Morohoshi Shoki/Teranishi Tokuto) **   
  
“ii ne... klub”   
“hah? Nani..”   
“enak ya ikut klub...”   
“enak dooong apalagi kalo ikut klub dance dapet duit teruuuuus” Shintaro mendelik ke arah Kajiyama yang kini menatapnya dengan senyum lebar “nih ya event kemaren gue langsung masuk tim inti coba, gila honornya. Wuih banget” lanjutnya bangga. Merasa tidak dapat respon, Kajiyama Asahi [16] atau singkatnya Kaji kembali membaca suasana dan bertanya “ bukannya lu ikut teater, sama marching? Eh lu ikut padus juga kan? Eh bentar perasaan genta bilang lu juga daftar sepak bola deh.. eeeh irma—“   
“brisik, gue ga ikut semuanya”   
“hah”   
“gue ikut sekali terus hype terus bosen jadi gue tinggal”   
  
“kok gitu?” tanya Kaji ngikutin alur, enggak bener bener niat nanya. Yah sebenarnya ia juga tidak tau bagaimana membuat percakapan dengan Shintaro ini tetap berjalan, mereka baru kenal karena sekelas dan belum pernah ketemu dengan hal yang bisa dijadikan bahan pembicaraan diantara mereka jadi ya, untuk Kaji sendiri masih _awkward_ dengan Shintaro. Mendengar tone setangah hati itu, Shintaro menghela napas mengabaikan Kaji, agak capek memang ngomong sama anak satu ini “oke oke, gomen. Udahlah ntar juga lo pasti ketemu kok klub yang bener bener pas sama lo. Ato lo cari pacar kek ikutan klub pacar lo aja, kayak kak Jinguji tuh, pasti enak deh. bayangin aja... tiap _Lunch Break_ mereka bakal makan di kelas dengan _bento_ buatan kak Iwahashi sendiri. Makan gratis tiap hari! Siapa coba yang gak mau, berutung banget jadi kak Jinguji emang” puji Kaji memandang jauh keluar beranda lantai tiga. Yup dari tadi mereka berdua memang lagi santai, Jam pelajaran mereka kebetulan kosong karena Shigeoka-sensei lagi sibuk ngurusin event sekolah yang mau mulai sebentar lagi.    
  
Kaji sendiri sih biasanya sudah dapat dispensasi untuk latihan dengan klub dancenya mengingat waktu persiapan yang super mepet, tapi kayaknya belom ada notice dari Hiroki-senpai sama sekali jadilah Kaji Cuma meratapi nasib jomblonya sendirian di kelas. Temen temen yang dia kenal pas awal kelas udah pada berdua duaan. Kayak si wMatsu yang ribut banget ngebahas Arashi sama HSJ, Shogo sama Fuu juga udah main mojok aja dikelas. Dia gamungkin main sama Taka-uh?apagitu Kaito yang telat masuk sebulan dan berakhir jadi loner yang duduk sendirian di pojok belakang dekat pintu kelas, auranya terlalu seram. Sekilas dia mirip dengan Miyachika, senpainya di klub dance yang di mix sama itu tuh senpai paling ditakuti pas mos.. Matsumura? Hokuto? Yah pokoknya gitu deh soalnya si TakaKaito ini keliatan aneh dan datar sekaligus. Kadang suka ketawa sendiri.    
  
Kan serem.   
  
“so? Tujuan lo ngomong gitu ke gue apa?”   
  
Eh?   
  
Ah iya Kaji lupa, Morimoto Shintaro a.k.a Anak senasib yang sama sama jomblo dan lebih deket sama senpai senpainya daripada sama yang sebaya. Dan satu satu nya hal yang menyatukan mereka, Kaji enggak mau ngakuin ini sih tapi yah.. dia sama Shin sama sama punya face dan body yang ga sesuai umur sampe sama angkatan sendiri sering dipanggil senpai.    
  
“hell- to the lo? Masih idupkah Kaji? Tolong jangan tatap gue dengan tatapan jomblo jomblo ngenes gitu jujur gue masih demen cewek meskipun ce-Taiga lebih cantik” ucap Shin ngasal   
  
Kaji langsung cemberut dengernya “masih, masih idup. Elah bosen gue disini, cabut yuk”   
“kemana.....”   
“kemana kek emang lo ga cape di jadiin obat nyamuk di kelas ini”   
“enggak juga sih gue ga ngerasa di kacangin, bukannya Cuma lo doang?”   
“woy!”   
“hehe, peace”   
“peace-janai... keluar yok, sumpek”   
“tadi ngambek sekarang ngajak jalan berdua, bilang aja kalo demen cowok, dan mau _flirt_ gue” sindir Shin santai   
  
Belum sempat Kaji protes, tiba tiba terdengar suara dari ujung lorong “oy kalian berdua!”   
  
Shin dan Kaji otomatis menoleh ke asal suara itu, Shin dengan cepat mengenali mereka duoTeraMoro alias kakak kakak yang menyelamatkannya dari tersesat enam bulam yang lalu “Yo kak!” sapanya santai.   
“lo bener bener masuk sini” kata Morohoshi kaget.   
Tera menatap Moro bingung “lu kenal dia?” tanya nya menunjuk ke Shin.    
“itulooh adeknya Juri.. yang kita kira senpai kita itu”   
  
“Woy!” protes Shin ga terima   
  
Moro dan Tera langsung ngakak, enggak bosen bosennya mereka ngegodain Shin dari awal masuk sampe sekarang. Yah Shin sih ga keberatan toh mereka berdua orangnya baik banget. Tawa mereka aja baru berhenti pas mereka sadar di sebelah Shin ada Kaji yang Cuma ngangguk aja pas ketemu mata sama mereka berdua.   
  
“hehe maaf, ini... gimana gue enggak ngira lu senpai coba, lu aja temenan sama kelas tiga. Tapi gue belum pernah liat dia deh, baru pindah ya? Ipa? Ips? Gue ada denger anak pindahan sih tapi kelas dua gue ga inget ada anak pindahan kelas tiga” tanya Tera ke Kaji.   
  
Denger itu Kaji mendadak pengen nangis.   
  
...   
  
** Abe Aran & Kishi Yuta **   
  
Kishi tidak pernah menyangka takdir benar benar suka mempermainkannya. Tidak, Kishi tidak menyesal berhasil masuk J’s walaupun harus mulai dari tahun kedua. J’s memang belokan terbaik yang bisa ia gunakan untuk melaju satu langkah lebih dekat dengan mimpinya. Mimpinya bersama orang ini. Yah dia, Aran orang yang menggelitik rasa penasarannya dengan seni, orang yang menariknya masuk ke dunia ini. Kishi masih ingat saat mereka sering menonton butai bersama hanya untuk menatap takjub stage yang mampu membuat mereka terhipnotis untuk tetap fokus setiap detiknya, yang membuat mereka bermimpi bisa berdiri di stage yang sama dan membuat penonton terhanyut dalam alur stage mereka sendiri.   
  
Yah.. Mimpi itu, mimpi yang sempat ia kubur setelah perpisahan yang.. entahlah membuatnya bingung. perpisahan yang merenggut suara yang biasa mengisi harinya itu dengan suksesnya membiarkan Kishi melupakan mimpi yang pernah ia harapkan. Tapi Kishi bangkit, dan karna itulah ia disini.   
  
Tapi takdir memang lucu, ia mempermainkan Kishi seenaknya. Setelah Kishi berhasil bangkit dan mencoba meraih mimpi itu lagi, ia malah dipertemukan dengan Aran. Tidak cukup sekelas dan harus duduk disebelahnya, mereka berada di dua klub yang sama lalu sekarang? mereka terpilih jadi pemeran utama drama di klub teater dan harus berdiri di stage yang sama.    
  
Lagi, satu step lebih dekat dengan mimpi yang pernah mereka harapkan bersama.   
  
Lalu, bagaimana Kishi harus menghadapinya?   
  
Haruskah ia bersikap dingin? Menanyakan kejelasan dari hal yang memang tidak pernah jelas diantara mereka berdua? Bersikap _total-stranger-atarashi-new-_ Kishi _-is-here_! Karena Aran juga tampak berbeda, ia jelas banyak berubah dari terakhir Kishi mengenalnya. Aran tampak populer, ramah, _friendly_ berbeda dengan Aran _-nya_ dulu yang yah memang populer tapi sulit bergaul, hanya terbuka padanya atau paling tidak pada Jinguji. Hal itu membuat Kishi semakin bingung. apa harus ia pura pura lupa dengan aran? Bersikap seperti biasa? Atau malah bersikap seperti orang lain Tanpa mengungkit ungkit kisah yang pernah ada—?   
  
!   
  
Seseorang menempelkan minuman kaleng ke pipinya, mengacaukan semua pemikiran yang mengganggu konsentrasinya selama latihan. Ia memang sedang di aula, masa istirahatnya dihabiskan untuk bengong menatap skrip walaupun alasan sebenarnya yah. Karna dingin, refleks Kishi menoleh dan mendapati Aran yang tersenyum memberikan minuman kaleng itu kepadanya “lo serius banget baca skripnya, tenang aja lah haha kalo ini lo, gue yakin lo pasti bisa dapet feel perannya walopun latihan kita Cuma seminggu, maklum aja sih kak Takada sibuk banget sama drama tvnya, kak Fukka suka ngilang ngilangan gegara katanya ada penelitian UFO entah apalah itu” kataya santai sambil duduk di sebelah kishi dan membuka minuman kalengnya sendiri “mau gue bukain itu? Lo masih suka minum ini kan?”   
  
Kishi mengangguk dan berkata “enggak, gue bisa sendiri. thanks”   
“oke, oh ya kalo lo ada kesulitan lo tanya sama gue aja. Email gue masih yang lama kok”    
“eum..” angguk Kishi mencoba membuka kalengnya, gagal di percobaan pertama karena tangannya yang lain masih memegang skrip. Aran lantas mengambil minuman itu dan membukakannya “hai, gue kesana dulu ya” katanya lalu mengelus kepala Kishi lembut dan berlalu.   
  
!   
  
?   
  
Kan...?   
  
Jadi, Kishi harus bagaimana?   
  
.   
  
** Jesse Lewis/Matsumura Hokuto **   
  
Jesse bahagia banget waktu tau kelas Akuntansinya Takaki-sensei dikosongin gara gara Takaki-senseinya lagi ada urusan diluar. Meskipun anak anak OSIS lagi sibuk sibuknya publikasi buat _event_ nanti, Jesse yang memang di bagian acara masih bisa santai santai aja dan menikmati _pace_ tenang sebelum badai event menghancurkan _pace_ hidupnya. Peduli amat belajar ngitungin duit maya yang kalo ga _balance_ bikin mumet mendadak karna berarti harus baca ulang soalnya satu satu? Kalo duitnya beneran ada terus bisa masuk kantong sih Jesse mau. ini udh duit orang, fiktif lagi. Maka dari itu tidur kayaknya bisa jadi hal paling bener buat dilakuin pada masa masa ini.   
  
Paling enggak itu niatnya Jesse. yha panggilan alam memang ga pernah bisa kompromi, mau lo lagi upacara, mau lo lagi capek capeknya sampe lo lagi ujian pun yang namanya panggilan alam bisa datang tanpa diundang dan meminta prioritas sebelum benar benar mengganggu kegiatan lainnya.   
  
“Yugo, gue keluar dulu ya”   
“sip! Gausah balik lagi~~”   
  
.   
  
Baru saja Jesse akan kembali ke kelas setelah sukses melancarkan panggilan alamnya, seseorang menarik perhatiannya membuat langkah kakinya beralih ke gerbang depan mengikuti orang itu “HOKUTO! TUNGGU!” jerit Jesse. Hokuto menghentikan langkahnya dan menongak ke atas dimana Jesse berada, begitu menyadari yang memanggilnya bukanlah orang penting Hokuto berbalik dan melanjutkan perjalanannya. “eeeh tunggu” meraa diabaikan, Jesse langsung berlari menuruni tangga, mengejar Hokuto dan berhenti didepannya.    
  
Hokuto menatap Jesse setengah hati “kenapa” tanyanya dingin.   
“lo mau kemana?”   
“percetakan”   
“oh gue anter ya!”   
“lo kan bukan seksi publikasi”   
“lo juga bukan kan hehe” tanya Jesse pede   
Hokuto menampakkan senyum sarkasnya “gue wakil ketua osis, mungkin lo gainget..” responnya santai.   
Jesse ikutan senyum “gue tau kok, mau naik motor gue ato gue temenin jalan?” tanyanya mengabaikan tolakan-gak-terlalu-halus-nya Hokuto dengan nada santai.   
Hokuto menggeleng gelengkan kepalanya “terserah lo” responnya singkat. Menatap jesse lurus, hokuto melanjutkan, “gue udah ingetin lo berkali kali kan? Pikirin diri lo sendiri dan ah.. gue rasa kita enggak sedeket itu buat panggil nama, Lewis-kun” ucap Hokuto dan berbalik.   
  
Berjalan meninggalkan Jesse yang mungkin terpaku ditempatnya, Hokuto berlalu melewati gerbang dan berjalan sambil mengeratkan dokumen yang ia peluk sedari tadi. Menyesal? Entahlah Hokuto yakin responnya adalah respon paling tepat, norrmalnya memang gitu kan? Orang orang manggil nama orang yang baru dikenal dengan nama keluarganya kan? Tapi bagaimana kalau dia tersinggung? Bagaimana kalau.. ah sudahlah, lupain lupain.   
  
Hokuto tidak tau sejak kapan ia memutuskan untuk membiarkan orang percaya dengan apa yang mereka mau percaya, sejak kapan ia berhenti membela dirinya sendiri. Hokuto akhirnya nyerah aja, ia lelah menjelaskan rumor yang beredar. Kalau boleh jujur sih ya Hokuto tidak mau seperti ini. Tapi susah, dia suka serba salah. memang ada orang orang seperti Jesse yang mencoba bersikap baik padanya dan tidak mengindahkan rumor yang beredar tapi orang orang seperti itu pasti lama lama akan jera juga entah oleh tidak tahan dengan ucapan _blunt_ Hokuto yang susah banget diubah atau rumor rumor mulai ikut menghantuinya. Cuma orang orang macam Taiga yang memang kebal, Juri yang memang muka tembok atau beberapa orang lain yang sudah masuk ke _circle_ nya yang bertahan (biasanya sih udah pasti kalo gak muka tembok, lemot, ga terlalu meduliin ato kelewat polos). Karena itulah, kalau ujung ujungnya akan menjauh juga, kadang Hokuto malas membiarkannya mendekat. Lihat saja, dia pasti tersinggung dan menyerah karna respon Hokuto Tadi.   
  
  
Tin Tin..   
  
Suara klakson itu mengejutkan Hokuto sampai ia nyaris menjatuhkan dokumen di tangannya. Seseorang menahan tangannya dengan gerakan yang sedikit _awkward_ , tentu saja awkward, ia mencoba menahan tangan Hokuto sementara tangan lainnya menjaga keseimbangan motornya. “aaah _gomen gomen_ , lo gapapa kan?” tanya orang itu khawatir.   
  
Hokuto membawa pandangannya mengikuti suara itu. Jesse?   
  
“doumo~ Matsumura-kun, ayo naik. Hehe maaf lama tadi lari ke parkiran dulu ehe” cengir Jesse sambil menyodorkan helm satu lagi “untuk keamanan ya gak, siniin dokumennya” kata jesse lalu mengambil dokumen ditangan Hokuto dan meletakkannya di ..... skuternya. Ia balik menatap hokuto yang masih diam ditempatnya. Mematikan mesinnya Jesse berdiri mengambil helm di tangan Hokuto dan memakaikannya “pffft, lo gatau cara pake helm ya, sini gue pakein.. tuh gitu caranya”    
“....”   
“buruan naik”   
“....”   
“kok belom naik juga?”   
“gue gatau duduknya gimana “   
“e-eh?.. gue gatau lo bisa becanda”   
“serius”   
“....”   
“....”   
“EEEEH???”   
“maaf gue lebih sering jalan kaki daripada naik beginian”   
“oooh....”   
Setelah melewati masa bengongnya, Jesse akhirnya menunjukkan posisi paling mudah “lu injek ini terus duduk nyamping aja ga repot naik turunnya” jelasnya santai lalu langsung menaiki motornya   
Hokuto menatap Jesse ragu “gini..?” tanyanya setelah naik dengan susah payah. Jesse tidak menjawab tapi tangannya meraih tangan hokuto dan meletakkannya dipinggangnya sendiri “pegangan biar ga jatoh” katanya santai.   
“bukannya yang duduk kayak gini biasanya cewek ya...?” tanya Hokuto ragu.   
“enggak juga ah.. tenang aja pegangan yang erat, gue agak ngebut ya” Dan belum sempat Hokuto merespon, Jesse sudah melesatkan motornya dengan kecepatan yang lumayan membuat hokuto kaget, refleks ia mengencangkan pegangannya di pinggang jesse “jan kencengan banget matsumura-kun! Sakit juga nih” teriak Jesse   
“jangan ngebut ngebut dong!”   
“banner sama proposalnya mo di kirim jam dua kan ini udh jam satu ntar telat”   
“gara gara lo nih pake motor segala”   
“kok nyalahin gue lu demen banget nyalahin gue”   
“emang lu yang sa—“ kata kata Hokuto terpotong karna Jesse mendadak mempercepat laju motornya   
  
“—JESSE LEWIIIIIS!!!”   
  
“nani~”   
  
....   
  



End file.
